fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Queen of the Silver Realm
The Queen, whose name has yet to be revealed, was ruler of the Silver Realm and is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt (their father's sister). After her husband's death, she became sole ruler and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice times failing both times. History Early Life Very little is known about the Queen before her accession to the throne, aside from the fact that in the past Lauda helped her to achieve the position of queen in the Silver Realm. Also it was revealed in the "Happily Ever After" story arc, that she killed her brother sometime after becoming queen; whether or not Lauda knew of her involvement or what her motivations for doing this were is unknown. At some point she acquired a magic looking glass that spoke only the absolute truth. When Snow's mother is forced to send Snow away in fear for her daughter's safety, she arranged for her daughter to live with the Queen; while the Queen was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to by Lauda, who reminded her sister in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Assassination Attempts on Snow White Years passed, and everyday the Queen would ask her magic mirror who was the fairest in the land. The mirror always told her that she was, until one day the Queen was informed by the magic mirror that her niece, Snow White, was now lovelier than even her. Even though the Queen promised Lauda that she would love Snow dearly, she promptly ordered her huntsman to take her niece deep into the woods and kill Snow in secret; as proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, the Queen ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart. The hunter spared Snow White and she fled deep into the forest. Being presented the heart of pig by her huntsman, the wicked Queen was none the wiser and believed her niece dead. The Queen eventually discovered that Snow White was in fact alive by consulting with the magic mirror. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old woman, she visited the cottage of the seven dwarfs and gave her niece a poisoned apple. Snow bit the apple and fell into a deep coma, but Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome the poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. What happened to the Evil Queen following this has not yet been revealed. Characteristics |-|Personality= Not much is known about the Evil Queen. She was described as vain and proud in the "Rose Red" story arc. She was also a malevolent ruler and sinister enough to have no qualms about killing her brother or niece. |-|Physical Appearance= The Wicked Queen was an icily beautiful young woman, with a slender physique and flawless, pale skin. The Queen most likely had dark hair in life, given that both of her brother and her niece have dark hair. In her disguise, the Queen took the form of a little, old woman with grayish hair. |-|Abilities= *'Witchcraft:' The Queen was a woman of the craft. She was skilled enough to cast a convincing glamour upon herself, taking the guise of an old woman. *'Knowledge of Poison:' The Queen seemed to have a knowledge of poison, seeing as she was able to create a powerful colorless and odorless poison that rendered Snow White comatose with but a small dosage. Trivia *Based on the magic mirror's comments to Baba Yaga, the Evil Queen was implied to have shattered him when given the news that her "stepdaughter" was fairer than her.Fables 90 **This would explain as to why it took the Queen so long to learn Snow White still lived, as the mirror would have spent an undefined amount of time repairing itself. References Category:Witch Category:Fables Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Fable Category:Royalty